Unseen Things: A EdwardBella Story
by musiclova123
Summary: This takes place right where New Moon leaves off. A dream is all it takes to send the couple into complete whirl of confusion and horror. Is there more to this dream? Is it a warning? Will love conquer all? And how is Jacob involved? Read to find out...


Chapter 1: Love is like a River

_Trees flew by, looking nothing more than green blurs. My feet were pounding on the ground. THUD! Vibrations were sent through my legs. Its very hard to breathe. It seems like I've been running forever. I can't stop. Why can't I stop? Edward...Wheres Edward? And Jacob? A foggy haze settled in my mind. Whats going on? I have no clue where I'm going, just that I have to get there soon. But it seems as if my body is more aware than my mind because I just turned at a corner. Faster? I can't. I can feel my heart pounding as if it were trying to escape my chest. Branches slashed my face, some leaving blood, but I couldn't feel any of it. Drips were falling from my cheeks hitting my shirt leaving bright red stains. I don't care though. I just have to get there. I suddenly broke through the trees and..._

"Bella!"

I suddenly awoke sitting up quickly in my bed. Sweat drenched me. I couldn't breathe. Why? I was gasping for breaths and my heart was pounding. I was then aware of a presence close to me. I looked up into the concerned eyes of a gorgeous pale boy.

"Edward." I gasped reaching out to him. He gently took me into his arms.

"Baby, whats wrong?" He asked softly. I looked up into his eyes and watched as his face suddenly hardened and his eyes became almost...cold. He pushed me away gently and stepped back, giving distance between us. I felt confused and hurt by his reaction. Whats going on?

I then realized I had blood on my hand. What the hell? I gently touched my nose and realized it was bleeding uncontrollably. No wonder he stepped away. He could smell my blood. He may have been able to suck poison out of me and was able to control his urges to eat me, but he still had problems smelling my blood, which could not be controlled. I ran to the bathroom to clean my self up.

Soon after, I headed back to my bedroom. I walked in and realized it to be empty. Where did he go? I layed down on my now cold bed. I closed my eyes, remembering the every detail of my dream. Was there more meaning to it than a simple dream? And why did I get a bloody nose? I suddenly felt two cold arms wrap around my body.

"Sorry, it was tempting and I didn't know if I could resist." Edward whispered softly in my ear. I turned in his arms to face him.

"Thats okay. Where did you go anyways?" I asked softly, playing with a strand of his hair that layed in his face.

"I just took a run." He said casually. Of course his "run" wasn't the same as a human's would be. He probably ran to the next town!

"Oh." I said simply. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Tell me." he said softly but serious. Should I? Would he think its nothing? Or would he take it as a warning?

"Its just...okay, so I was running, but I didn't know where too. All I knew was that I had to get to you and Jacob." I explained. When I said Jacob though, Edward jaw clenched and jealousy filled his eyes. Even though he wasn't happy about the Jacob part, he kept it to himself. He knew if he _did_ say anything, we would fight...again.

"Anything else?" he asked trying to calm down.

"Just that I was running through a forest of some sort and I was almost to my destination when I awoke...what does it mean, this dream that is." I asked. Even though I could see, I knew that Edward put on his "thinking face". You know when his brows furrow together and his lips are squeezed shut forming a straight line.

"I think its just a dream, don't worry." Edward said kissing me on my forehead. "Lets go back to bed, we have school in the morning."

"Okay, g'night" I said closing my eyes and turning around, still in Edward's arms.

"Night baby." he replied.

Though I pretended to sleep, all I could think about is that this dream means more than we believe. Why would I need to find Jacob? And why was I so scared? I soon feel asleep, remembering the last words exchanged between Jacob and me.

----------------------------

Love, like a river, will cut a new path  
whenever it meets an obstacle.

- Crystal Middlemas -

---------------------------


End file.
